


Sasuke's Tempetation

by BellaManco



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, How Do I Tag, I'll add more as I update, Just know that it gets messy later on, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaManco/pseuds/BellaManco
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, twenty-four year old print designer, has been unknowingly bewitched by the innocence of Uzumaki Naruto. How will Sasuke deal with these feelings of lust when he finally confronts the blonde student?Warnings: eventual yaoi, and the rating is Explicit for Sasuke's thoughts and actions in general. I said no plot but plot happened anyway. Strictly SasuNaru with minor pairings here and there.*Edit as of 9/16/18* ON HIATUS DUE TO LIFE PROBLEMS





	1. A-dobe

**Author's Note:**

> Manco says: Wow, I'm finally posting on here? Well it's about damn time! Probably should have started with a complete fic but whatever. Hope you enjoy.

He sat in the back corner table of _Chiaroscuro_ , sipping on his overpriced coffee that had too much of a long name to pronounce. Some 10 hour loop of jazz piano music played a little too loudly from the speakers in the ceiling while displeased customers huffed, sighed and tapped impatient feet as they waited for their purchased goods. Various women were whispering around him, giggling softly as they enjoyed their fancy, equally overpriced caffeine and pastries. Even some men were giving him the eye as they pretended to read the daily newspapers or whatever was on their expensive Apple devices.

Ugh, fucking hipsters...

However, none of these pesky annoyances registered through the man's senses. With every and all intention of sounding conceited, he knew he was beyond attractive. His spiked-in-the-back, midnight raven hair framing his pale, handsome face. As he sat at his table, one of his long, toned, denim-covered legs was crossed over the other while his stunning, onyx eyes scanned the people in the medium-sized, Italian-esque coffee house. The man wore a tight, black muscle shirt that showed off the platinum chain that drew even more attention to his firm, masculine chest. He wore a light blue and white hoodie since it was supposed to get windy out today. Even the deep, concentrated scowl on his face made his admirers swoon. 

It was no secret that Uchiha Sasuke, twenty-four year old graphics/print designer, was able to pull nothing but the best bed partners. From what he could see, in this popular, city cafe with overpriced goods, these ordinary people ~~hipsters~~ were not worth the Uchiha’s precious time. Mostly because he was too busy observing someone whom had unknowingly became the object of his interest for the past six weeks.

He was careful not to let his prey know he was watching. So, he often carried a book or his tablet to use a cover whenever the current interest happened to glance his way. The man felt heat pool in his lower stomach as he watched his prey chew on his pencil, poured over his studies at the table in front of the window. 

Six weeks ago, Neji Hyūga—a fellow designer who worked in the advertisement department—dragged him into this high-priced hipster hellhole. That was when he had first seen him. The blonde-haired enigma was sitting at a small table by the window, deeply engrossed in a physical therapy textbook. He was, perhaps, twenty years old at most. That’s four years his junior, but that didn’t bother him.

The youngest Uchiha had briefly admired his prey’s smooth, tanned skin that was exposed from the baggy, blue and orange surfer shorts and the matching vest/hoodie that was left open to reveal a tight, white tank top underneath that showed off his lean developed muscles. Obviously, the college student loved to surf or at least liked to swim, since he was in such good physical condition. Not to mention wearing such loud and cautious colors showed that he was most likely a social rebel. 

After the quick once over, onyx eyes looked away without a care. Sure, the blonde was attractive; a good 8 out of 10, if he was being honest with himself. Besides the three whiskers on each of his cheeks and the medium-sized leaf tattoo on his right bicep, there wasn’t anything particularly special about him. Just another hot college student who would probably drop out sooner or later. Judging by the way he dressed, he was probably too naïve to take home for a quick fuck as well.

Translation: a dobe. And yes, Sasuke nearly snorted and facepalmed himself once he realized the play on words.*

_`Moving on….'_

However, when he and Neji finally sat at a table, Sasuke had occasionally found himself sparing the whiskered usuratonkachi another curious glance. He watched the surfer run a frustrated hand through his unruly, short, scene-kid blonde hair as he flipped through a few pages of his textbook before highlighting a certain section. 

The student’s eyes were a striking color of blue that could make a summer sky green with envy, and his skin made him look like a tanned god. A plain, double Sterling Gold ear cuff wrap decorated his right helix area. On any other guy, the piercing would look stupid, but this dobe made it work. 

This only seemed to confirm his prey’s wild yet shy nature, but the real kicker was how cutely he blushed and quickly shook his head when some random guy or girl about his age asked to sit with him at.

_‘Definitely a virgin,'_ Sasuke decided.

And with that, he had turned back to the meaningless, one-sided conversation with Neji. The Uchiha pretended to listen to the brunette’s latest tale of sexual conquest, but that was a fail. By the time they left, twenty minutes later, Sasuke hadn't even looked to see if the surfer was still at the table. He was completely convinced that he couldn't have cared less about that student’s petty existence.

So why, on the same day of the following week, did the raven find himself returning to the hellish coffee shop? And why did he feel some small scrap of relief when he saw that the blonde was there again?

The answer was simple: this little surfer-dobe intrigued him. 

Sasuke wasn't sure if it was the blonde’s obvious purity, the intense manner in which he involved himself in his studies, or whatever else. Whatever the case, the boy had caught the Uchiha’s interest in the most sly and modest way possible. To make matters worse, as his workload in the print department decreased, the raven had found himself idly wondering about him.

What was his name?

Which college did he attend?

Why in all hell did he choose a crowded, noisy cafe to study in?

Was he _really_ a virgin?

The first three questions were really formalities; necessary instances in order to make his interest in the blonde seem as innocent as…well, presumably, as innocent as himself. However, that innocence was deceiving, the Uchiha knew. He knew that the surfer was the type of virgin who was only waiting around for someone experienced enough to fuck him stupid. 

And if the youngest Uchiha had his way, that someone would be him and him alone.

Sasuke could practically smell it on him when he passed by the blonde on his way through the door. His body was screaming for a good, hard fuck and none of those just turning twenty-year-old pricks would be able to take him down like the Uchiha knew he could. 

But did he know? Was this dobe even aware of what his body was craving, or was he too busy with his nose in those fucking books to even pay attention to it? This is what made this prey so fascinating and, ultimately, alluring.

So, the Uchiha had returned the following week. The blonde was there again, pouring over textbooks, sipping on a tall glass of Greek frappé coffee, unknowingly teasing the print designer with his short, but not too short, surfer shorts. And again, Sasuke sat in the far corner and watched him, tolerating the loud music and crowding, whispering customers just to catch a glimpse of the dobe. Just to analyze his naïveté and see just how far it stretched in this pure little psyche.

The usuratonkachi had bewitched the Uchiha.

But today was different. Today, as the raven sat in his corner, his lust was hardly containable at the sight of the innocence. Perhaps it was the fact that he was wearing the same outfit Sasuke had first seen him in, or maybe it was the past six weeks of silent observation finally taking its toll. Whatever it was, the raven knew that now was the time to either make a move or give up on the blonde entirely. If things went his way, which they mostly always did, the dobe would be screaming himself hoarse within the next three hours.

Downing the remainder of the nasty coffee in the takeaway cup, Sasuke stood and unzipped his hoodie--showing off his black muscle shirt--before throwing the empty cup in the nearby trash can. Squeezing between the impatient patrons waiting at the counter, he walked up to the student at the window table, smirking at his ignorance as to what was about to occur. 

As the raven came closer to the table, he took in the light scent of mandarin orange body mist. So delicate and pure this young man was....

He would be broken by nightfall. 

“Excuse me,” Sasuke started, his voice deep and confident, startling the student out of his studies. The ebony-haired man smiled and took a few steps back to avoid making the blonde feel uncomfortable. 

The reaction he got was…interesting. The younger man jumped slightly in his seat and quickly tilted his back to look at up the older. The movement caused his hair to shift slightly, revealing his too blue eyes. “H-Huh?”

Cute.

“I couldn't help but notice you here. I come in every Wednesday for lunch, and I always see you studying by the window. It doesn't seem like the most productive environment for schoolwork,” Sasuke mused lightheartedly as he motioned at the noisy cafe around them.

The dobe’s blush amused Sasuke. “Um, yeah…I come here after my morning classes every Wednesday. This is my only free afternoon, so I usually come here for lunch and to get away from my roommates,” he explained shyly, pausing to scratch the back of his head, making his wild hair even wilder. “…And I've seen you, too.”

“Oh, really?” The raven raised an eyebrow at the new information. This was certainly unexpected. “And here I thought I was getting away with admiring your attractiveness undetected.” 

He shot his prey his family’s infamous smirk. Combined with his deep, dark eyes, the heart-stopping smirk was Sasuke’s most effective weapon in this game of chase he knew so well. He thanked his brother and uncle for his training.

The student’s blush deepened slightly as he let out a nervous chuckle, signaling the success of the raven’s tactic. “Ah, you're embarrassing me-tteybayo.”

“My apologies,” he held up a hand, singling that he meant no harm…yet. Also, the hell was that at the end of his sentence? Did this dobe have a verbal tic or something? “I didn't mean to, honestly. But surely you must know how alluring you are. I'd be willing to bet your girlfriend doesn’t dare let you out of her sight more than necessary.” 

_`Check.'_

Scene, blonde hair swayed slightly as the student’s head lowered cutely, while deep blue eyes looked up through full, equally blonde lashes. “Actually, I don't have a girlfriend.”

_`Of course you don't, dobe.'_ To keep his game going, Sasuke feigned surprise. “Hn, I don't believe that for a second! A handsome guy like you?” He shook his head before continuing. “I imagine the girls must be fighting for a chance to have you on their arm,” the raven said, subtly stressing the maturity level of the females his age.

The student flashed Sasuke a toothy grin before letting out a laugh—the genuine sound of it stirred the beast inside the Uchiha, telling him to fuck this blonde usuratonkachi raw and senseless until he couldn’t remember how to form a proper sentence. But that would come later. “Haha, well, I’m kinda...um, I sorta play for the other team. And I really don't have time for a boyfriend right now-ttebayo.”

_`Check.'_

The raven took a step forward and bent at the waist slightly. His pale, flawless face hovering close enough to the sun kissed skin to smell the mint and mandarin from his body wash. If it wasn’t for his Uchiha pride, Sasuke would have drooled at the delicious scent.

“Well, let me ask you something,” he rumbled huskily, letting his smirk darken ever so slightly. When he knew he had the blonde’s full attention, Sasuke finished. “What do you have time for, dobe?” 

Ocean eyes widened a fraction at the insulting name before darting around, making sure nobody had detected the sudden turn in the seemingly innocent conversation. Burning onyx eyes gazed at plump, trembling lips, noting the sudden excitement rolling off him in waves. Suddenly, a little pink tongue darted out to lick dry, pouty lips, causing the Uchiha to bite his own lip in anticipation. 

Oh, yeah. This blonde twink would be broken by the end of today.

The blonde’s big blue’s collided with the older male’s again, nervousness and excitement sparkling, unintentionally or otherwise. “I, uh….”

That was all the confirmation Sasuke needed. He stood up straight again and held out a large hand toward the student. “Come with me,” was his simple commanded in his normal suave voice. “I didn’t catch your name, dobe.”

Without an ounce of hesitation, the student jumped up to sneer at the Uchiha. “My name isn’t ‘dobe’, teme!” He kept his eyes on the older man as he closed his textbook, roughly pushing it into his orange and black messenger bag. Both men shuddered as sparks flew between them. 

“The name’s Uzumaki...Uzumaki Naruto,” he breathed and Sasuke smirked deviously as he led the blonde out of the shop.

_`Checkmate.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit as of 9/11/18: I'm....such trash. Had to quit my job, iguana needs new lamps and heat bulbs, and my grandma is on her death bed. If you like this story and wanna help me now, then [buy me a ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/bellanerezza) or [cash app](https://cash.me/%24BellaNerezza). 
> 
> Chapter 2 will be up by the end of the week. I have the file open and I'm doing one more run through of it.   
> -Nezzie


	2. Hot and Bothered (or in which Sasuke asks Naruto what that mouth do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Man...let me get my hands on this series and watch how fast Naruto sucks Sasuke's off while wearing his Hokage robes. That's all I'm gonna say about that. Also all songs, games, and events are owned by their respective owners and companies.
> 
> Warnings: Mostly just Sasuke messing around with Naruto. Why? Because Sasuke teasing Naruto gives me life, ok?? Also some dirty talk will be thrown in there somewhere.
> 
> In all honesty, this chapter isn't even that good but time and depression got the better of me. Hope you enjoy.

"Make yourself at home," was the first thing Sasuke suggested as he held the door to his penthouse open for his guest.

The blonde-now known as Naruto-entered the foyer, gazed through the entryway into the living area in awe as he kicked off his customized orange and black Phantom sandals. From what he could see, the interior was a black and grey monochromatic design, a large and stocked entertainment center, and there were a set of glass doors that led to a medium-sized balcony. "This cannot be your place," he claimed astonished as he looked around just as Sasuke was starting to remove his shoes as well. Setting the bright messenger bag next to his shoes, Naruto stepped through the doorway in front of him. "It's…amazing-ttebayo!"

The raven smiled and followed Naruto in, shrugging off his hoodie and laying it over the back of the sectional facing the full-length windows. The couch, itself, was pretty much a let-out couch and looked so comfortable to the blonde. "I'm glad you like it. Something to drink?"

Suddenly, the younger of the two turned and blushed lightly, as if just remembering why he was here in the first place. His hands flew together behind his back, hiding slim fingers that were fidgeting nervously. "Uh, water would be fine."

Sasuke chuckled and tried not to smirk, taking bold steps toward his suddenly shy guest. "Relax, dobe. We won't do anything you don't want to do," he assured as he cupped Naruto's chin, making him look up into his eyes. _`But be aware that I know what you want.'_

"I…" Bright blue eyes froze once they met onyx, the anticipation in them taking the Uchiha's arousal to new levels.

"I seem to keep having this effect on you," he observed the blonde's flustered silence, while a pale thumb stroking his chin. "Are you afraid of me, Naruto?"

"No!" he quickly replied. A little too quickly, it would seem, as the pink staining his cheeks turned a shade darker and his gaze lowered in unknown submission. "Well…maybe a little."

 _`You should be,'_ Sasuke thought. "I made it very clear during our walk here that I wouldn't force you into anything, Naruto. You came here of your own free will," he reminded as he leaned in closer, getting high off the scent of mint and mandarin on that lovely tan skin. "If you want to leave, you're free to go. However, if you choose to stay," he paused, dipping his head and brushing a slightly unshaven cheek against his prey's smooth one as he whispered, "I'll show you the world from your proper place: beneath me."  
Naruto's needy whimper made the raven's dick twitch to life, but Sasuke pulled away to give him one last chance to back out. Releasing the younger male's chin, the Uchiha took a step back. "The choice is yours, dobe. Leave now or stay."

And with that, he turned away, noticing the soft gasp in the blonde's throat as he fought to hide his excitement. Naruto was so transparent, his desire betraying his presumable innocence. "I'm going to get your water. If you're still here when I return, I'll assume you have decided to stay."

Sasuke heard a squeaked out "okay" as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. After grabbing a glass from the cupboard, he turned toward the refrigerator to fill it with ice, knowing full well that no matter how long he took, the student would not be leaving before he made it back to the room. As Sasuke filled the glass with filtered water and pictured the various ways in which he could break Naruto before the day was over, his ears faintly caught the sound of the blonde sighing as he settled down on the sectional. Pale lips tugged into a smug smirk. This was going to be easier than he thought.

Returning to the living room, onyx eyes observed Naruto's posture as he sat, pole-straight, on the edge of the couch, his left leg twitching restlessly as his fingers twirled the drawstring on his hoodie vest. Naruto's head quickly turned to face the older man as he stepped around the end of the sofa, a small, nervous smile playing on his sultry lips. Sasuke smiled back and held out his drink while relaxing against the couch. He almost laughed when a trembling hand reached for the offered glass. "Thanks. This really is a cool place you have," he nearly whispered.

"You're welcome, and this is nothing special. I had enough money to get it, so I did." As Sasuke stretched and laid back into the suede sectional, he noticed the way Naruto's eyes remained fixed to chest and forearms as he sipped cautiously on his water.

"Uh...I was wondering. Are you a businessman or something? I mean, this place, those clothes..."

"Hm, no. My older brother is the businessman. I decided to become a graphics designer because I took classes in high school and it just stuck with me." It was then that Sasuke realized that he had no problem talking to this blonde surfer dobe. Normally, he wouldn't have said anything about himself so freely. Any other time, he would have told the person to fuck off or stay the hell out of his business but it seems it was so easy to talk to Naruto...

Suddenly, he was staring straight into ocean colored eyes and a stupidly bright smile. "Oh, that's so cool-ttebayo! My friend Hinata is taking classes for that right now! Is the stuff hard? Hinata is always complaining about how coding is soooo stupid hard when we study together. She mentioned...um, stylesheets and javascript and something else that I barely understood."

Sasuke blinked and leaned back to put some distance between the two before shrugging. He wasn't used to having someone so....bright (?) in his personal space. "It's not too hard once you get the hang of it. Although the methods keep changing so you have to stay up-to-date on a lot of stuff and it can get pretty confusing if you rush right into it."

"So do you, like, make the coding for websites and stuff? Ah! That shit is super cool and I wanted to study for that but it looked too confusing for me..." Now, Sasuke didn't know why he was entertaining this conversation. Sure, he had plans for this dobe. Those plans, however, didn't go further than seeing if Naruto could do splits on his dick or not; he looked flexible enough so why the fuck not? Well, he was actually enjoying this refreshing conversation so he could let it slide this time. It would all be worth in the end anyway.

"I can do that but my specialty is print and branding design. Since you're a dobe and probably don't know what that is," he paused and smirked when Naruto squawked at the insulting nickname. His face was so cute when he was so angry. All flustered, squinty-eyed, and pouty. The Uchiha vaguely wondered how his guest would look with streaks of cum decorating and contrasting against his skin. Probably fucking delicious. "Print design is basically stuff on display. Like a company logo or a poster for a movie. Stuff like that."

"Eh? That stuff looks so easy though!"

"It's more complicated than you would think, which is why you're a dobe."

"Gah! Stop calling me names, Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke stayed silent after that. No one, and he meant absolutely _no one_ , had ever called him such a thing. Granted, he did slap the younger man with the name "dobe" but that was _different_ ; Uchiha Sasuke didn't just hand out nicknames to people he was planning on fucking into his mattress. The raven decided to allow the silence to stretch between them for a moment longer. Besides, Sasuke was sure that Naruto needed time to wrap his mind around what exactly would be happening this evening. The Uchiha sat back against this couch as his guest pouted while he sipped his water. It was amusing to see the blonde act so childish, and that was strange. Usually, Sasuke wouldn't hang around someone like that but with Naruto...he figured it was alright since he was the one who started all of this in the first place. 

After half the contents of the glass were gone and the loud orange vest/hoodie was unzipped, Sasuke made his move. He slowly but confidently took the glass out of Naruto's grasp and set it on the coffee table. Returning darkened eyes to sparkling blues, the Uchiha reached for the student's hand, grinning deviously when he made no move to retreat. "I think it's time we get better acquainted, Naruto," the raven suggested, raising his other hand to finger the wildly styled blonde hair.

Blonde eyelashes fluttered at the light caress, and Sasuke took that as his cue. He leaned forward, placing bold kisses on Naruto's neck just below his ear as pale fingertips barely grazed the tanned skin of his shoulder. The Uzumaki's soft gasps made Sasuke groan softly, the soft noises giving voice to his body's approval to the older man's actions. The Uchiha smirked as he trailed his lips along the skin of the delicate throat, his tongue coming out for a taste. Just the thought of having his hand taking hold of the tanned neck made his dick twitch in his jeans.

If Naruto was this responsive to such light touches, Sasuke was going to have fun breaking him.

With the acknowledgment out of the way, the hand at Naruto's shoulder rose to his jaw, sharply turning his face toward Sasuke's before pale lips crushed down onto plump one. Tanned fingers squeezed the hand that held them as the raven's mouth ravished over his own. The blonde let out a soft squeak as Sasuke's tongue skillfully worked its way through his lips without introduction. As Naruto relaxed into the kiss, the Uchiha's grip on his jaw loosened slightly to tilt his head to a better angle as he explored the warm recesses of his prey's mouth.

Encouraged by the the eager whimper that rose from Naruto's throat, Sasuke leaned forward and pushed slim shoulders with his own body weight to lie back on the suede cushions. He released the blonde's hand so he could pull firm legs up to straighten the student's body on the furniture. For once, he was glad he let his brother talk him into buying this large ass, forever pulled-out couch. Going against better instincts, Sasuke left the surfer's hand free to do as it wished, knowing he could gauge Naruto's reaction to his advances by what he chose to do with that hand.

The graphic designer braced his now free hand on the cushion beside the younger male's head, keeping most of his weight off the slimmer body as he continued to mercilessly kiss his swelling lips. The Uchiha made sure to leave no place inside that mouth untouched by his eager and skilled tongue. Naruto hesitated for a moment but when he ran his hand through Sasuke's spiked yet soft hair, the older man let out a deep groan of approval. He finally released the other's mouth and looked into his hooded, blue eyes with pure wickedness on his mind.

"Your time now belongs to me, Naruto," he breathed out, nipping at the blonde's chin as he ground his growing erection against the student under him. "You're mine tonight, and I intend to own you in every possible way."

Naruto panted lustfully and arched his body in response, making Sasuke growl as he rose up on his knees. "Raise your arms," he commanded, noticing with a large sense of satisfaction that the younger immediately sat up and obeyed. Wrenching the bright ass hoodie-vest off then the white tank top over his head right after that, the raven smirked at the exposed flesh that awaited him. The Uzumaki really did have a swimmer's body, all lean muscles with very little definition but still very noticeable. "Hn, I'm surprised you have some muscle on you," he mused aloud, "but that makes sense for a little surfer-scene dobe like you." Big, cerulean eyes narrowed slightly at the man above him, which made the raven chuckle darkly before pushing the blonde back down again. "Don't get pissy with me," he hissed, leaning down again to rain kisses onto Naruto's collarbone. "It doesn't suit a cute, little twink like you at all."

"W-Wha-?!"

Any retort died in Naruto's throat when Sasuke's tongue made a path down his chest to the valley between slightly muscular pecs. Tanned hands buried themselves deeper into thick ebony as he moaned out his pleasure, and Sasuke allowed his prey this small control…for now. Moving his lips over, he captured a nipple in his hot mouth, nibbling and suckling on it while his free hand traced down the surfer's rib cage to grab his waist.

"Sasuke-teme," he breathed, his neck craning back in bliss as heat surrounded his sensitive nipple.

Sasuke tensed. Obviously, he had failed to explain the rules of this endeavor to the dobe beneath me. This oversight would have to be corrected immediately. The Uchiha paused and looked up at the blonde from his position at his nipples. "Naruto." Naturally, his voice was deep, thick. Authoritative.

"Y-Yeah?" he stammered, his eyes still partially closed.

"Look at me, usuratonkachi." That got his attention. Naruto's head jerked with enough momentum to induce whiplash as he steeled his hesitant gaze on Sasuke. "You better remember this," he demanded, leaving no room for question. "I'm in charge right now and you will recognize as such, or there will be problems. Are we clear?"

The student's lower lip trembled slightly even as his bright blues shifted to an icy, hesitate color. "Yes..."

The raven glared at him, daring the dobe to disobey him. "Yes…?"

A blush dusted over tanned, whiskered cheeks as his lips pursed briefly. "Yes…sir," he wisely relented. Even Sasuke could tell that it killed the blonde to refer to him as such, but he also knew that his blonde would warm up to the idea sooner or later.

Sasuke grunted his approval before returning his attention to the chest beneath him, noticing the rigidity in Naruto's frame as he tongued his way to his neglected nipple. "Relaxing would be best for you right now," he warned, looking up to the blonde again.

Airy breaths displayed Naruto's lust when he heaved a sigh and leaned his head back against the cushions once more, closing his eyes again and relaxing as his body grew warm. "Good boy," the Uchiha purred as he worked his fingers over the other nipple to match the stiffness of the first before moving his mouth back to the center of his chest. Trailing his tongue further down the tanned torso, he heard the younger gasp sharply, his whimpers and moans returning in full force. However, they were different now, Sasuke noticed. The little virgin was apparently nervous about the raven going below the belt. That was cute, really.

"Hn, dobe. I'm not going there now, so settle down," he said, rising to his knees once more. The lust swimming in those beautiful oceanic eyes brought a grin to his face. "You'll have to earn the right to have my lips wrapped around your cute little cock."

This seemed to confuse the Uzumaki since his eyebrows furrowed. Sasuke rose to his feet, pulling the younger up by his hands and guiding him away from the couch and toward the bedroom. Once inside the darkened room, the raven released his hand and turned the lamp on before turning toward the blonde again, his eyes taking in the surfer body clad in only those loud, orange and blue shorts. His body wasn't all that bad, Sasuke decided as he observed him standing by the door with his eyes cast downward. Naruto's body was muscled nicely, nothing too over-the-top but you could tell he worked out on a weekly basis to keep everything toned. This wasn't usually Sasuke's type; he preferred short, more femininely shaped partners to help get his rocks off. But Naruto? He could definitely work with that.

The Uchiha grinned at this. "You're learning," he acknowledged while he approached the Uzumaki, stripping off the muscle shirt and tossing it somewhere; the platinum chain staying on just because. By the time he reached Naruto, Sasuke grinned as he noticed the dobe was standing there nearly slack jawed, his bewitching blue eyes taking in his well-sculpted chest and abs. The older knew he his body looked damn good and he took pride in it.

"Undress me. Slowly," he commanded, raising his arms and interlocking his fingers to rest behind his head.

Anxious cerulean eyes shot up to the Uchiha's before the blonde took a small step forward, settled on the ball of his feet and reached for the belt buckle with slightly trembling fingers. After removing the belt, he unfastened the slightly baggy jeans and slowly lowered the zipper, the sound of the metal teeth grazing apart sending another rush of blood to the raven's groin. Deep onyx eyes watched him intently, deep blues focused on the task at hand, and Sasuke smiled. This student was _definitely learning_. Finally, Naruto hooked his thumbs into the waistband of black, silk boxers and hesitantly lowered them and the jeans down together. Sasuke's breath hitched slightly as plump lips came within mere inches of the his exposed, rigid length. The older man stepped out of the clothes and put a strong hand on Naruto's shoulder when he started to rise again, his dark eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I know you don't need me to tell you what to do now," he teased, his trademark smirk coming back in full force. He suddenly pushed the younger a little harder until he fell to his knees on the soft carpet while he gripped the base of his dick with his other hand. This surfer dobe has been teasing him for far too long; biting, running his tongue over those full lips and looking all innocent and basically begging for the older man to bend him over the nearest surface and fuck him into oblivion.

"B-But I..." Naruto started but stopped when he saw the look in Sasuke's eyes. The blonde gulped loudly and ran his tongue over his lips to wet them (making the raven's brow twitch because goddamnit!) before leaning forward to accept the offering. Even Sasuke had to admit that, for a virgin, Naruto's courage was impressive. Most virgins would have fought this a little more, but this little dobe seemed willing, if only a tad nervous, to accept this new order without reluctance. His hands twitched at the slow, tentative licks that tickled the tip of his cock and he was about to say really about to say something to the younger male about all this teasing bullshit. However, all logical thoughts left Sasuke's mind the moment plump lips encircled his swollen head, and he fought the need to shiver from the intense heat. Instead, he growled down at the blonde when he gave a timid suck. If Naruto was actually going to suck his dick then he was going to _suck his dick_.

"Deeper," he demanded and changed the angle to better feed the younger his dick and the Uzumaki slowly took in more length, but his lips' suction was still too slight. "Take it deeper," he repeated with emphasis, "or I'll face fuck you and make you like it." Clouded eyes met heated ones as Naruto froze, clearly questioning what he was supposed to do. Maybe this wasn't all just teasing after all....maybe Naruto really _didn't_ know how delicious he looked, curiously on his knees and staring up at his new Dom for instructions. "Fucking dobe," he hissed and ran a large hand through messy blonde hair before getting a good grip and forcefully pushing him further down on the thick shaft. "Take. My dick. Fucking. Deeper."

Naruto whined a little but didn't fight the older as all eight inches disappeared into his hot little mouth. Once his chin touched the raven's balls, he gagged a little but Sasuke held him in place. He gagged again, ocean eyes watering slightly. As embarrassing as the act was, the blonde had to admit that he was actually extremely turned on by Sasuke's sexual domination over him. He really couldn't explain it. "Relax, dobe," he groaned, nearly lost in the haze induced by the feel of the throat cushioning his dick. "Relax and hold it for a second then I'll let you move."

The blonde gagged once more, and his closed his eyes briefly before opening again, blinking away the tears that had gathered. Finally, Naruto relaxed his throat and inhaled through his nose before slowly letting it out. He had heard Ino and TenTen talk about how not to gag on cock enough times to know that he would be breathing through his nose during this most of this activity. Being a swimmer and a surfer really helped him in this case.

"Good boy," Sasuke praised, weaving his hand through soft strands before pulling gently. "Now keep your eyes on me and perform for me like a good little slut." If he didn't know any better, Sasuke could have sworn he sensed a wave of arousal float from the student's body once the most recent demand left his lips. He sneered lustfully down at the younger as he guided the Uzumaki's head along his apparently, impressive length. If this was the kind of reaction he got from sucking the raven off, then the dobe would definitely enjoy the rest of the evening. After a minute of clumsy effort on his part, Naruto seemed to get the hang of it and was soon bobbing gracefully on Sasuke's cock. With his gag relax suppressed and steady breathing, you would think this wasn't Naruto's first time at swinging that neck. He seemed eager to please the older man, which was a good sign that he wouldn't have to get too rough with the student later.

Of course, just because he didn't have to….

"Fuuuuck," he growled, watching those azure, lust-filled eyes as Naruto started working Sasuke like a seasoned pro. "You look so fucking good down there with my dick in your mouth. Show me what that mouth is good for." The blonde's throaty moan vibrated the muscle engulfed between his plump lips, and Sasuke felt the beginning of his orgasm rising from his balls. Tightening his grip on silky threads, he gritted his teeth and moved Naruto's head faster. As if knowing what was about to happen, delicious lips tightened around the raven's dick, his tongue teasing the dip under the head with each upstroke. In all his 10 years of being sexually active, this was probably the best blowjob he has ever gotten. He says "probably" because he was planning on keeping Naruto around and training the student on how to pleasure him properly; he would only get better with practice!

' _For fuck's sake_ ,' Sasuke thought, the pinpricks of a blinding orgasm already building up in his balls. It must be the rush of corrupting this delicious blonde surfer that was making him cum so quickly. His hands tightened their grips as he moved Naruto's head steady while he rocked his hips forward to push his dick deeper into the wet warmth. "Swallow. Every last drop," he panted out as he blew his load inside the blonde's mouth, the release taking hold of the raven and squeezing the air out of his lungs. Sasuke pushed Naruto's head down to the hilt and held him there as his hot load spurted out and coated the blonde's esophagus. "Fuck...ahh, drink it," he hissed to the ceiling as he threw his head back, body jerking against the flushed face and losing himself in the most staggering orgasm he's every experienced thus far.

Slowly, the Uchiha came down from euphoria and eventually looked upon his guest again with a small smile. His breathing was slightly heavy as he released Naruto's head and pulled away from his face. "That was good, dobe," he commended, taking note of the saliva and cum still coating those delicious looking abused lips as he watched Sasuke warily, clearly unsure of what would happen next. The older male smirked and squatted to get a tight grip on the blonde's waist before easily lifting him to his feet. "And now, you will know the pleasure of my mouth," he promised, turning him back toward the bed.

Bright blue eyes widened slightly as he nervously licked the stray cum off of his lip. "But, sir, I don't know if -"

"Hush." With that, Sasuke pushed his prey roughly onto the bed, his body bouncing a little before he adjusted himself on the soft sheets. "You've earned it, like I knew you would. Or maybe you're just so eager to have my dick in you?"

Naruto unconsciously moved further away from the raven, his head now resting on black satin pillows. "Well, yeah but-"

The loud chorus to Three Days Grace's "Animal I have Become" rang throughout the quiet penthouse, shocking both of them and clearing the lustful cloud that embraced them. Just as the instrumental part kicked in, Naruto blinked then sat up to quickly looked around for his discarded phone. He started to get off the bed, but his eyes locked with the Uchiha's for permission. The action in itself was something he couldn't explain; why did he have to ask this teme for permission to look for his own phone?! Sasuke's words from earlier rang in his ears before he blushed and shook his head. "I...I'm gonna go answer that," he mumbled as he slid off the bed, ignoring the raven's burning gaze.

Saying Sasuke was annoyed was an understatement; the ebony-haired man was livid at the moment! Whoever was calling his prey and interrupting his playtime was going to suffer. That surfer dobe had just agreed to spread his legs! As soon as Naruto said the name of the person, Sasuke was going to track them down and-

"Ah, Gaara! I thought your class was over at 5 so...No, Hinata-chan went out with Kiba and Neji. Huh? I, uh, I'm over a friend's house. You don't know him-ttebayo." There was some hesitation and Sasuke could only imagine what the blonde was doing while he was thinking of what to say to this Gaara person. To be perfectly honest, Sasuke had no problem disturbing his dobe's phone call. He debating on whether he should play with the blonde's cock while he tried to talk on the phone. The idea made him smirk sadistically but he pushed it down for now. Soon...very soon.

"N-No, you don't have to! Gaara, please, don't make this a big deal-ttebayo. It's not like I'm chained up in a dungeon or something. He's...he's not hurting me, Gaara. Trust me, okay?"

 _'Well, it's not like that can't be arranged. He would probably look absolutely sinful with his wrists and ankles shackled, his body sweaty and chained to a wall as he screams my name to the heavens.'_ Just the idea of that made Sasuke's dick twitch to life, but again he pushed it down. With a pained sigh, the youngest Uchiha ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs away from his eyes as he continued to listen to the student on the phone.

"Shit, really? I forgot that was tonight! I'll meet you in 10 minutes, okay? Cool, bye!" The sound of the blonde sighing made the older get up, slide on some lounge pants and walk out to his living room. He found the student sitting on his couch with his head in his hands, his phone tapping against his forehead. Sasuke leaned against the entryway, his hands lazily hanging in his pockets as he stared at Naruto.

As if feeling his presence, blue eyes shifted and locked with his "master's", which caused an immediate reaction. _'How dare this man make me address him in such a way! How dare Sasuke treat me like some...plaything! How dare he make me like it! Wait, what? No!'_ Naruto quickly shook his head, making his messy hair fall in his eyes and blocking his view of the older man. It should be illegal to look so sexy while simply leaning against the wall! Plus, those pants were hanging quite low on the raven's hips...

"So, you're leaving?"

Those words snapped the surfer out of his thoughts. He looked up into Sasuke's eyes then quickly looked away as he nodded while pocketing his phone. "Uh, yeah. I didn't know my friend would get out of class so early. He also reminded me that we have this...uh, gaming tournament to go to and I forgot all about it." Naruto cursed himself; he could feel his cheeks heat up as he mentioned the tournament. He didn't want Sasuke to laugh at him, and he didn't know why he even cared. "I know it's nerdy as hell and you're probably gonna laugh at me for even telling you about-"

"Is it the one that's being held at Konoha U?"

Naruto's head turned around so quick, Sasuke was surprised he didn't get whiplash. It took all of his Uchiha stoicism to not laugh at the blonde's shocked and surprised facial expression. His volume, however, wasn't very amusing. "H-How...You know about the Kono18?!"

"Yes, dobe. I've designed all the advertisements for the tournaments ever since I was a sophomore at KU. It was a hobby at first, but I decided that it was very entertaining." The ebony-eyed man paused to scratch his head, causing the stylish mess to look even better than before. "Plus, I get free tickets. It's a win-win for me in the end."

Naruto wasn't just speechless. He was...flabbergasted; astonished, dumbfounded, thrown for a complete loop! Sasuke didn't look like someone who would enjoy watching a bunch of people play fighting games for three days. Even though Sasuke told him he was in print design, that didn't mean he looked like it. Hell, he looked like some bachelor who had only the best looking partners hopping into bed with him. With that messy, spiky hairstyle, he looked like some male model or a singer in a band who had a bad boy emo attitude.

Did that mean that the raven was a gamer as well?

What games did he play?

Did he only play fighting games?

Which franchise was his favorite(2)?

Controller or fight stick(3)?

Did he also compete?

If so, has he ever won? And how many times?

"You might want to get moving if you don't want to be late. The warm-up rounds are about to start."

"Street Fighter or Tekken?"

The question took Sasuke by surprise for a second. He blinked twice at the blonde before shrugging and looking away. "Tekken for an actual challenge and Street Fighter just for fun(4). Now-" Faster than you could say "Tomoe", Naruto was once again in his face. His smile rivaling the sun itself and his eyes putting the clearest oceans to shame. It was a blinding experience and Sasuke was surprised he could still see clearly.

"No way! Who do you main? Do you use a controller or a fight stick? Xbox or Playstation? Or are you a PC guy(5)? Do compete-ttebayo?!" With every question, the surfer moved so close to Sasuke that their noses were touching and his warm, inviting scent was flooding the Uchiha's senses. The student looked so excited, cheeks a light shade of pink, eyes shining and locked onto Sasuke's.

"Look, since you're running late, I'll drop you off at the tournament. I'll answer all your questions on the way there. Deal?" While Naruto let out an excited yell and started gathering his stuff, Sasuke couldn't help but crack a small smile while he also moved to get his stuff.

Looks like his intentions towards the blonde would have to wait until after the dobe was finished with the tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nezzie says: Remember when I said there wasn't gonna be in any plot? I don't even know where this even came from. I originally planned for heavy SasuNaru smut, but I was watching my boyfriend and our friend play Killer Instinct and...this happened.
> 
> (1): Kono18 = an obvious EVO tournament reference  
> (2): Fighting game franchises = There are TONS of fighting games out there. From my own experience, competitive Street Fighter doesn't take that much skill anymore. Killer Instinct, on the other hand, is where boys become men. Even in training, the CPU will body you. Tekken as well.  
> (3): Controller vs Fight stick = This one depends on the gamer's preference. Most of my friends use controllers but three of them also use fight sticks. My boyfriend and I are strictly controller users.  
> (4-5): Xbox vs Playstation vs PC = Don't even get me started. I swear I've had to break up some heated arguments over this subjects. Personally, for fighting games, I actually prefer Xbox controllers over Playstation because I hate using the directional pad for move inputs. The Xbox controller's analog stick is in a better location and fits better in my hands. Also online play is sometimes better on the PC. Luckily, we have all three.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Sadly, I have to put it on hiatus because of life problems. HOWEVER! I have something else planned for you all. I wouldn't leave you hanging like that.
> 
> Edit as of 9/15/18: I'm....going through one, guys. Had to quit my job, iguana needs new lamps and heat bulbs, and my grandma is on her death bed. If you like this story and wanna help me now, then [buy me a ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/bellanerezza) or [cash app](https://cash.me/%24BellaNerezza). 
> 
> -Nezzie

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just me figuring out how to post on here. I'll put the other chapters up soon.


End file.
